Just A Dream (Take Two)
by CrazyTardisGal
Summary: Blossom gets back home from the grocery store early to find something life changing. What will she do? Was it real? The first version of this bugged out, so here's take two on the same story!


This SongFic is inspired by Just a Dream by Nelly. The original version bugged out and no one could read it. Really hope that this one works! :D Hope you enjoy it and R&R! -CrazyTardisGal

I DON'T OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE SONG JUST A DREAM BY NELLY

 _I was thinkin' bout you_

 _Thinkin bout me_

Blossom was just coming home from her weekly shopping trip with her sisters. She was coming back home early to hopefully surprise her husband, Brick Jojo. Her and her husband have been married for three years with two kids of their own and expecting another. Blaine was 2, Baylee was 1, and her unborn child would either be named Bambi or Blaze.

 _Thinking bout us_

 _What we gonna be?_

As Blossom quietly opened the door, she heard loud moans coming from their bedroom. Confused by this, she dropped her bags on the table and flew upstairs, softly the door open. On their red and pink sheets, she saw Brick and Princess making out heavily. She gasped, and at this Brick broke this kiss and saw her. He tried telling her that this wasn't what it looked like, but she knew what it was exactly. Princess had kissed Brick, and he was kissing back. She stood their for a few seconds while Princess smirked smugly at her. After comprehending this, Blossom turned on her heel and bolted out of the house to go see Bubbles.

 _Open my eyes_

 _It was only just a dream_

Blossom sat up in her sheets, covered with sweat. She glanced beside her and an empty space where Brick should be, peacefully snoring. Blossom then panicked, slamming open the bedroom door to go look for him. She found him getting a glass of water in the kitchen. Brick saw her standing there, paralyzed, and set his glass of water on the table. He then walked calmly over to her and gave her a hug. Blossom hesitantly hugged back, hoping that this wasn't a dream too.

 _So I traveled back_

 _Down that road_

 _Will you come back?_

 _No one knows_

 _I realized, it was only just a dream_

Brick then guided Blossom towards the table and told her to tell him her dream. She had been having a lot of nightmares lately, and he could tell when she had just had one. As Brick listened, he was puzzled. Why would he ever give up Blossom for Princess? Sure she had looked tempting once or twice, but he was faithful in his relationship. After Blossom had finished her tale, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and guided her up to the room. He then got his glass of water and brought it up with him. He smiled when he saw Blossom up and alert, waiting for him to return. He shared his glass of water with her and then went back to sleep, cuddling with her.

 _I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement_

 _Number one spot and now she find her a replacement_

 _I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_

 _And now you ain't around baby I can't think_

 _I should've put it down, should've got the ring_

Blossom fell asleep and dreamed about the day Brick asked her to marry him. They were at the park during the fall. Blossom especially loved this time of the year when the trees looked like they were painted different shades of red and orange. They passed a playground filled with children and married couples. Brick saw Blossom look longingly at this, and decided that this was the time. He led her to a park bench, and sat down with her. He started to compliment her hair, which she had just gotten trimmed. Brick then got down on one knee and pulled out a magenta box. He said that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and asked if she would marry him. Blossom said yes, and the wedding was only 1 month later. It was the best day of their lives.

 _I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

 _Thinkin bout us, what we gonna be?_

 _Open my eyes, it was only Just A Dream_

 _So I traveled back, down that road_

 _Will she come back, no one knows_

 _I realize, it was only Just A Dream_


End file.
